1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus which has a memory for storing maintenance program data and parameter data individually set for each apparatus.
2) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a facsimile apparatus has a system controlling means including a microprocessor which can provide a maintenance function or an initializing function other than a facsimile communication function. For example, the maintenance function is used for a maintenance operation performed by a maintenance person when a malfunction which cannot be handled by a user has occurred. The initializing function is used for registering individual information for each facsimile apparatus when the facsimile apparatus is initially installed. The initializing function includes registration of shortened dial information operations performed by a user.
Recently, since the facsimile apparatus has become multi-functioned, operations for the above-mentioned maintenance function and initializing function have increased. Accordingly, the amount of data for a program used by the system controlling means has increased. In order to store the large amount of data for the program, a large capacity is required for a memory, for example a read only memory (ROM). Accordingly, there is a problem in that manufacturing cost for the entire facsimile apparatus has increased.
Additionally, parameter information which is specific for each facsimile apparatus is normally stored in a statistic random access memory (SRAM) which is backed-up by a battery. The contents in the SRAM can be unintentionally changed due to noise introduced into the SRAM. Accordingly, there is a problem in that an error can occur in operation of the facsimile apparatus.